DESCRIPTION: This application focuses on assembly of regulatory nucleoprotein complex at cAMP-regulated enhancer (CRE). The investigation proposes studies on: 1) regulation of CREB dimerization by accessory proteins initially define role of dimerization in DNA binding and the role of HIV-1 (Tax) or GroEL; 2) the dynamics of coactivator proteins association with phosphorylated forms of CREB; and 3) allosteric modulation of CREB and CBP (a coactivator).